villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Marcel
Horatio Marcel is the main antagonist in the games "Edna & Harvey: The Breakout" and "Harvey's New Eyes". He is the director at the asylum where the story of the games is set. Edna & Harvey: The Breakout Edna wakes up in a sanatory with no memory. The asylum's director, Dr. Marcel seems to hate her and has a connection to her past. During the game it is found out why: Dr. Marcel had two sons, Ruben and Alfred. When Horatio's methods of education did not work on Ruben, Dr. Marcel neglected him, eventually forcing him into the sewers under the sanatory. His second son Alfred was a much better son in his eyes: polite, clean and intelligent. In Edna's youth, Dr. Marcel and his son Alfred (whom Edna deeply hated) were the neighbors of Edna's family. Horatio and Edna's father were good friends so Edna was often forced to play with Alfred during her childhood. Alfred often bullied Edna and if Edna pushed back she was caught and sent to her room by her father. One day, Alfred stole Edna's plush rabbit Harvey, whom she thought was alive and talking to her, and threatened to destroy Harvey. Harvey told Edna to push Alfred down the stairs which Edna did. Alfred died in the fall which made Horatio a depressed and bitter man. To save his daughter, Edna's father took the blame for Alfred's death and was sentenced to die. Edna was incarcerated into Dr. Marcel's asylum, where Dr. Marcel tried to erase her memory and to correct her personality. However, Edna was able to remember parts of her past because Harvey was her connection to her former life, being able to "see the past". At the end of the game Dr. Marcel corners Edna at the staircase in his house, the same spot where Alfred died. He offers Edna to once again erase her personality and correct her, this time efficient and permanently. For this, she has to destroy the only thing she still has from her past: Harvey. Harvey however tells Edna to throw Dr. Marcel down the stairs as she did with his son. It is up to the player to decide the ending. * Bad ending: Edna gives in and destroys Harvey. Dr. Marcel brainwashes her, this time completely. Edna's new name is Alfredine and her favorite hobby is to do the dishes and to sort files. In the credits it is revealed that Dr. Marcel gave up his career, bought himself a house boat and became the oldest Olympian to win the gold medal in the history of professional fishing. * Canonical ending: Edna pushes Dr. Marcel down the stairs. Dr. Marcel survives but breaks his spine in the fall, which renders him paraplegic. He also loses an eye in the accident Harvey's New Eyes The game is set some time after the events at the asylum. The game's protagonist is Lilli, who lives at a convent school. Lilli is a shy girl and hated by the students and nun alike. Her only friend is Edna, the protagonist of the first game. When Lilli has pushed things too far in the eyes of the school director Mother Superior Ignatz, the directrix plans to consult Dr. Marcel to make her behave. When Edna finds out that Dr. Marcel will shortly arrive at the school, she plans to flee and asks Lilli for help. Edna manages to flee shortly before Dr. Marcel's arrival. When the doctor arrives, both find Lilli where the tree once was, prompting Marcel to taser Lilli to unconsciousness. When Lilli awakens, Dr. Marcel, with Harvey whom he had found and modified, performs his new hypnosis toward Lilli. With the help of the Harvey doll from the first game who now has red pupilless eyes, he implants prohibitions in her head which gives her the following restrictions: Contradicting adults, playing with fire, lying, touching alcohol, going to dangerous places, touching sharp objects, losing control aka being angry, and following her wishes. Afterward, Ignatz orders Lilli to bring them tea. When Lilli arrives with the tea which had some truth serum on there, Dr. Marcel learns about Ignatz's childhood and the embroidery she made and as Lilli departs, Dr. Marcel takes the nun back to the asylum. Throughout the game, Lilli has to break Dr. Marcel's restrictions (who take the form of demons within the trance world) with the help of the Harvey doll that hypnotizes her into the trance world to find Edna, who has been taken by Dr. Marcel and has been brought to the Asylum. After freeing herself from Dr. Marcel's first two restrictions, Lilli travels to the asylum to find and free Edna. All while breaking a few more restrictions to find the hideout, then later on, while at the asylum, learn the truth on what she did to her fellow students in the first chapter. At the asylum, she finds Ignatz in a cell. Dr. Marcel has hypnotized her and forces her to make more Harvey hypno-dolls which he plans to exploit into the entire world. When Lilli faces her, after she modifies Harvey in order to get through the final restriction, Ignatz breaks down, cries and tells about her miserable childhood where the only friend she had was her doll. Lilli gives Ignatz the original Harvey doll, which reminds her of her childhood doll, providing her with a nice childhood memory which brings her to pull herself together. She thanks Lilli and also expresses regret for what she did to the children. She then gives Lilli a knife to cut lose Edna and Garret, a secret service agent and friend of Lilli who has also been taken by Dr. Marcel. However, instead cutting her friends lose, Lilli heads for Dr. Marcel's office, intending to kill him. At the games climax, Lilli faces a sleeping Dr. Marcel in his office and prepares to stab him in the back. However, Dr. Marcel wakes up. He reveals to Lilli that she has a mental illness. He reveals that throughout the game she killed many people but does not acknowledge it. Instead, she created two imaginary friends, Edna and Garret, who gave her her orders. He acknowledges that there was a girl called Edna but Lilli never met her and probably once heard the story about her. When Lilli found out that Edna was in danger she invented a higher authority, the policeman Garret, to justify her actions. At that time, Garret and Edna appear in the air behind Lilli, proving Dr. Marcel right. Like he did with Edna, Dr. Marcel offers Lilli to hypnotize her, healing her from her sickness. The spirits of Garret and Edna urge her to put the knife down and listen to Dr. Marcel while the narrator urges her to continue. Again, the player can chose how the standoff ends. Despite this, the ending never reveals whether what Dr. Marcel was saying about Edna and Garret was true or not. * '''Put the knife away: '''Lilli realizes that she is sick and is not able to decide what's right and wrong. She puts the knife down and begins her therapy. The narrator states that Dr. Marcel has won and explains that the story's morale is that you must always do what you're told. * '''Stab Dr. Marcel: '''Lilli kills Dr. Marcel. The narrator states that Lilli has never felt so free before and that the story's moral is that you can do whatever you want as long as you keep your free will, even if it means stabbing an old man in a wheelchair to death. * '''Contradict: '''Lilli, after trying to say "stop" a few times, decides that she has been told what to do long enough. For the first time in the game she speaks, telling everyone to shut up. She then rages, screaming that she has been bossed around the whole time. She tells Dr. Marcel off on that if he wants to hypnotize her, he needs to learn how to walk first because that is what she will do right now and his therapy is garbage. The narrator states that Lilli continued to rage until she was hoarse and is told to shut up by Lilli when he is about to reveal the story's morale. Category:Elderly Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Successful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Archenemy Category:Tragic Category:Parents Category:Grey Zone Category:Gaolers Category:Master Orator